The Pleasure in the Game
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- The Unnatural. Mulder et Scully prolongent un peu leur partie de Baseball.


The pleasure in the Game.

Sommaire : Post- The Unnatural. Mulder et Scully décident de prolonger un petit peu la partie de Baseball.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully

Disclaimer : Ne touche pas d'argent ! Juste pour le plaisir.

&&&&&

Après le petit laïus explicatif de Mulder sur le fonctionnement du jeu, avec en prime un superbe sous-entendu, ils commencèrent à frapper les balles.

Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à parler.

-Et tu sais Scully, j'vais te dire, pendant que tu te concentres sur cette petite balle, tu oublies le reste du monde et avec lui tous les soucis qui te rongent.

Elle émit un rire.

-Tu oublies par exemple que, tu ne pourras jamais t'offrir ce beau manteau dont tu rêves avec ton maigre salaire d'agent du FBI. Tu oublies, que tu as renoncé à une belle carrière de médecin pour chasser l'extraterrestre avec un partenaire aussi cinglé que brillant, dans l'espoir de dévoiler un complot planétaire. Et tu oublies ton gout pour les magasines érotique.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais.

-Oh excuse moi Scully ce dernier problème est le mien pas le tien.

Elle repartit dans un rire.

-La ferme Mulder je m'entraine au baseball !

L'ambiance était détendue, euphorique même, être dans les bras de son partenaire avait du bon parfois.

Ils renvoyaient les balles, une à une, riant ensemble, heureux d'être là.

Néanmoins Scully releva subitement son légendaire sourcil.

-Mulder ?!

Ils frappèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Oui ?

-Tu penses à ta collection vidéo ?

Ils faillirent rater la balle.

-Non pourquoi ?

Elle se recula légèrement, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

-A cause de _ça_.

Ils ratèrent la balle cette fois.

-Oh.

Elle se retourna vers lui, d'habitude si loquace et qui là, semblait être en manque de mots.

Elle s'esclaffa en voyant son air effrayé.

-C'est pas grave Mulder !

Il releva à son tour un sourcil éloquent.

-Ah oui ?! Vraiment !?

Comme pour la tester, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, collant ainsi étroitement leurs basins.

-Mulder….

Ils faillirent rater, de nouveau, la balle que le petit leur envoya, inconscient de leur manège.

Il lui souffla alors à l'oreille.

-Attention Scully ! Ne te laisse pas distraire ce serait dommage !

Elle roula automatiquement des yeux. Comme si il était concentré _lui_ !

Elle gesticula dans ses bras, essayant de se remettre dans le jeu, ignorant que lui n'y était plus du tout.

-Stop !!

Elle sursauta, mais resta tout de même dans ses bras.

-C'est bon petit, il se fait tard.

Elle le regarda, dubitative.

Puis il la lâcha, à regrets, et paya le gamin.

Elle attendit qu'il revienne avant de lancer d'un ton entendu.

-« Il se fait _tard_ » !? Mulder ?

Il la fixa, penaud.

-Quoi ? T'as vu l'heure ?

Elle sourit plus franchement.

-Je remarque que ton esprit a bien remarqué l'heure _tardive _lui aussi, vu à quel point il bouillonne !

-Scully….

Elle lui répondit d'un air angélique.

-Oui ?

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas offusquée par son manque de maitrise, il joua le jeu.

-Ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part de te moquer surtout que c'est de ta faute tout ça !

Là elle était choquée, enfin elle en prit l'air.

-Quoi ?! Tu rigole !

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Tu étais là, à remuer contre moi. Tu sais je ne suis simplement qu'un homme Scully !

Son air dramatique la fit sourire.

-Je suis sure que tu en as vu d'autres Mulder ! Et c'est toi qui as eu cette idée !

-D'accord tu as gagné, je suis fautif mais je ne t'ai pas vu te plaindre.

-Qui a dit que j'en avais besoin ?!

Il resta figé un instant, sortant de sa torpeur à la vue de sa main tendue.

-Tu viens Mulder ?!

-Où ça ?

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, souriante.

-Je pense que j'ai le droit à un autre cadeau.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle fut émue de voir à quel point il était sincère.

-On va commencer par une glace.

Il lui sourit alors tendrement.

-Une glace se sera alors.

Avant qu'il ne démarre le contact, elle se pencha vers lui et lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue.

Il la questionna du regard.

-Merci pour mon cadeau Mulder.

Et c'est avec « Come And Go With Me To That Land » qu'ils quittèrent le stade en se promettant silencieusement d'y revenir plus souvent.

&&&&&


End file.
